This invention generally relates to solar energy collectors having a plurality of tubular collector elements. Specifically, this invention relates to such a solar energy collector which has opague coated corrugated mental tubes spaced in a specific relationship to each other and spaced in a specific relationship to a reflecting surface. The collector is specifically adapted for insertion into an opening in a wall such as a window frame.
The use of tubular collector arrays and reflectors for the collection of solar energy is well known in the art, as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,160 and 2,213,894. However, in comparison with applicants invention, the prior art solar energy collectors are characterized by their more complicated mechanics, maintenance, their heavy weight, expense and difficulty of installation. In comparison, applicant's invention is light weight, mechanically simple, and easily installed by unskilled mechanics in a window frame in the same manner as a portable air conditioner. Hence, this system can be bought and installed for less than one-tenth of the cost of many of the prior art solar energy collections.
I have found that these advantages can be achieved when the tubes are made from opague coated, light weight, corrugated metal tubes, and positioned in a specific relationship to each other and as well as in a specific relationship to a reflecting surface and connected to a cool air intake duct and a warm air dispensing duct which are enclosed in a horizontal housing adapted for insertion into a wall opening.